


This Day I'm Yours

by themunchking (themuchking)



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Pre-OT3, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuchking/pseuds/themunchking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tulip wants it to hurt. Cassidy is good at hurting. Cassidy thinks Jesse won't be interested, until Jesse is. Part character study, part porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Day I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the previews for Sunday’s episode. Meaning that this will probably be obsolete in two days. I just couldn’t resist. Also, heads-up for bad sex-practices (spit is not lube, friends, do not try at home).

Tulip wants it to hurt. Cassidy is good at hurting.

She wants to feel it under her skin, wants it to seep into her muscles and grind her bones until her mind stops screaming; all the while keeping an endless stream of _Jesse Jesse Jesse_. She hates him. She loves him. _Jesse_. 

She doesn’t love Cassidy, she knows that. He loves her, probably— she knows that. She should try to like him back because she’s better than someone like Jesse who brushes her to the side after everything. She deserves to love and be loved back. 

Nah, that’s kind of bullshit. She’s not a good person. She’s killed people and ruined lives for money, just for the rush of doing it. A girl like Tulip deserves an early, messy death and a grave in a roadside ditch. So someone like Cassidy, a dirty scoundrel, brain blown out by coke, a motherfucking _vampire_ , is a fitting person for her to be coveted by.

It’s fine. He’s a good distraction. A good orgasm between thinking about different ways to convince Jesse to leave with her. Kidnapping, seduction, bribery, Stockholm Syndrome, honeypot. Most times she wouldn’t give this guy the time of day, all in line with her Cool Bitch posturing, but she’s got to admit he’s growing on her. The amount of bullshit that comes and goes under their noses makes them good bedfellows. 

Cassidy gives it to her anyway she wants it. Inside his car, railing her from behind with all the elegance of some pimply teen in the locker room, high off his ass with the drugs she stole him? Sure, why not. She could get him to take her in Jesse’s own bed if she wanted, something that would kill any normal man. Dunno about how that vampirism shit will effect it. 

So they fuck, Tulip and Cassidy. Wherever and whenever she wants. He digs his nails into her hips hard enough to make her bleed. He licks up the drops and grins at her with their little inside joke. But— she misses Jesse, still. It’s not the same. 

Her new strategy is to wait it out, warm him to her and when shit inevitably hits the fan, because it always, _always_ does with Jesse, grab him and go. A little hit and run.

That’s the mentality she has when she goes to the church

* * *

 Tulip is a devil woman, exciting and dangerous, sharp like a snakebite. She beats him with a golf club, a little putter, and pushes him out a window. He doesn’t really fall until she makes a 180 in the car, suddenly vulnerable in a way she wouldn’t be if she got her target right. A kiss, a con, a little trick because he’ll be fine at the hospital where there’s plenty of blood bags to be had.

What a woman. Doesn’t fly into hysterics when she sees him drenched, drags him out with a freaky calm that makes him she’s some kinda force of nature. 

What a woman. He wants all of her. 

Tulip wants him to hurt her. Cassidy can do that— he’s good at it, even if it doesn’t always feel good to _do it_. Sometimes drags him too close to the line that brings him back to dark alleys and missing people bulletins. 

Here’s the thing, though— she’s not the only finger he’s winding himself around. 

If Tulip is the devil than Jesse really is God-on-Earth. Cassidy could leave, easy as anything like he’s always doing, but he hasn’t and the dear preacher is the only reason why, until. You know. The man’s something bright to hold onto, and holy, beautiful as anything. Cassidy _wants_ , though he probably shouldn’t, in a different way than he wants darling Tulip.

More than anything it’s because the preacher is the kind of friend he’s never had before, and Cassidy is nothing if not an addict. One taste is enough for obsession to set in. Kindness and appreciation and camaraderie is more than Cassidy deserves for sure.

But it doesn’t matter, probably, because despite all the drinks and cigarettes shared he’s sure Jesse won’t be interested. 

Until he is. 

* * *

In the light of the mid-morning Jesse levels Cassidy with an dark look. The fact that they’ve stripped down to their underwear after (temporarily) killing two clones is besides the point. Actually, it’s exactly the point. Cassidy’s adrenaline is pumping off the charts and one look at Jesse’s package is enough for him to feel uncomfortably… heated. It’s just his luck that the shower will be freezing although maybe that’s exactly what he needs. No. He’s not an _animal,_ taking cold showers.

He accepts the beer gladly. Might as well get pissed in the morning, which has been long enough already. Tries not to focus on the outline of Jesse’s dick in his pretty gray briefs. It’s not a problem, however, when he spots the delicate tulip outlined on the preachers shoulder and the dots connect. Tulip being in town to wrangle back her stupid boyfriend from a dead-end job. Come to think of it, Cassidy _has_ seen her in church— when he’s not sleeping in the pews. 

Well, _shite_. 

And Jesse says _tulip_ with so much longing and remorse, too. 

“Er, Padre,” Cassidy starts, “I gotta… how do I say this— Tulip, she’s your girl.”

“No,” Jesse says immediately. He’s intense, now. “Yes. It’s complicated. Why?”

Might as well come out with it. “That girl I fell in love with, pushed me out the window? Tulip.” Jesse doesn’t say anything, just stares at Cassidy with his lovely lips open in shock. Cassidy winces. “Listen, Jess, I would have never laid my hands on her if I’d know she was yours—“

Jesse slams into him then, with such a force it takes Cassidy a moment to realize he’s being kissed. Jesse is _kissing_ him. Stupidly, the first thing he thinks he is that he and Tulip, they both kiss the same. Like they’re fighting. He loves it. Just when he starts to get with program Jesse pulls away, just barely, where his lips are just out of reach. Cassidy tries to follow him anyways. 

“Yeah, she’d like you.” Kiss. “I like you too.” Kiss. “C’mon Cass don’t act so surprised.” Jesse shifts so their crotches brush just so and it sends Cassidy reeling. He’s spun around and pushed flat onto the white kitchen table, and the ominous creaking doesn’t dissuade Jesse from crawling on, too. He moves to kiss his neck, to whisper into his ear. 

“Me n’ Tulip, we were a hurricane. If someone looked at her funny I’d beat them senseless, worse than Donny. But if there was someone we both liked, well, that was no problem.”Cassidy can’t believe what he’s hearing. His brain isn’t working great, which isn’t helping. But mostly is sounds like Jesse is telling him that he and Tulip had threesomes. He can get on board with that. “Now I can’t have her, but I can have you. Tell me what you did.” 

The heat in his voice goes straight to Cassidy’s dick. Oh man, is he going to tell Jesse _everything_. But first he’s going to need to change things around a little. He grins ferally up the preacher and pushes, rolls, shoves Jesse around so he’s bent over the table so beautifully and Cassidy is position behind him. “Cassidy,” he huffs. 

“What?” Cassidy says innocently. “You wanted to know what I did to her.” He has the pleasure of watching a shudder run up Jesse’s spine. Cassidy rubs the line of Jesse’s elastic thoughtfully. He _could_ go straight into screwing the preacher into his kitchen table, or, and it’s the more devious choice, he could take things a bit more slow. 

“Well?” Jesse complains impatiently. Cassidy bites his ass through his briefs in return. They come off in one swift movement, and doesn’t he just have the loveliest bum he’s ever seen? He wants to lick it, so he does. He spread the cheeks and runs a long, wet strip before Jesse can register what’s going on and it leaves him scrambling for purchase on the table. His hole pulses and quivers under Cassidy’s ministrations, until the preacher is absolutely babbling. 

“Ah _fuck_ , Cassidy, Cass—" Cassidy prays at the altar of this man, on his knees between Jesse’s creamy thighs. “Tulip’s can be frosty but— _ah_ — you’ll get her to come around with that mouth.” Normally it’s a bit of a turn off, to hear someone else’s name when Cassidy’s going down on someone, but considering his preexisting infatuation with one Tulip O’Hare it goes straight to his dick. 

When Jesse is quivering and wet and open Cassidy slides a finger inside along with his tongue. It makes him lurch. “Never had anyone do this to ya love?”

“You don’t think she likes being in charge?” Jesse says hoarsely. Tulip, sexy and confident with a strap on: now _that’s_ an image to keep in his bank. “Just, _shit there_ , been a while.” 

Cassidy wants to push into Jesse and fuck him like he fucked Tulip. He wants to do it hard enough so they’ll feel here between their skin. But they’ll be time for that later, he’ll make sure of it. Now he’s content with pulling Jesse to the brink of orgasm on his fingers and tongue alone. He’s something to be worshiped. 

“Well what have we got here?” His skin jumps from the shock, but he doesn’t really need to turn to know who it is. Tulip leans in the doorway, making a good show of looking nonchalant by looking at Cassidy instead of what he’s doing to Jesse. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Tulip,” Jesse moans, part desperation part frustration. 

“Hey baby,” she croons. To Cassidy she says, “don’t let me stop you.” No problem with that. He can’t see her, but Cassidy hears her shoes clip across the title and feels the shift of the table when she props her hip up. Jesse’s breathing hard, close, despite never being touched. It probably stings but he’s been rubbing against the wood. He’s gonna have splinters in his dick. 

“Don’t,” Jesse starts and Cass tightens his grip on his hips to keep him still. He’s speaking to Tulip. 

“I know baby,” she says. “You don’t want nothing to do with me. So I’ll just whisper all the dirty things I’m _desperate_ to do to you and maybe Cassidy will oblige.” He’s in love with the way she stretches out the word. 

Cassidy crooks his fingers. Jesse screams. Tulip smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me at my tumblr](http://themunchking.tumblr.com)
> 
> Question: am I going to write more OT3  
> Answer: YES


End file.
